Mario Kart All Stars
by StarryEyes880
Summary: A Mario Kart extravaganza starring every Mario Kart racer from every single game since the 1992 SNES game to the 2008 Wii game. Who will win this ultimate Mario Kart GP? Hosted by MC Ballyhoo and Big Top.
1. Introduction to the GP

**Mario Kart All-Stars**

**F.T.A.: **My first "good" Mario Kart story (Mario Kart: Xtreme Dream Race 1 and 2 sucked!) It will feature all the characters and tracks and battle arenas from all the Mario Kart games, but during the game, some racers will have to challenge a newcomer in a race or in a battle. I will also list the items in it (all the items are old ones.) Yes, this chapter is only the starting characters, their vehicles, the tracks, the arenas and the items.

**Starting Racers: **

Mario - Standard Kart M (Mario Kart Wii)

Luigi - Poltergeist 4000 (Mario Kart DS)

Peach - Daytripper (Mario Kart Wii)

Yoshi - Egg 1 (Mario Kart DS)

Bowser - Tyrant (Mario Kart DS)

Donkey Kong Junior - DK's Mini-Safari Car (Mario Kart DS)

Koopa Troopa - Jet Bubble (Mario Kart Wii)

Toad - Mushmallow (Mario Kart DS)

Donkey Kong - Rambi Rider (Mario Kart DS)

Wario - Wario Bike (Mario Kart Wii)

Daisy - Power Flower (Mario Kart DS)

Birdo - Wild Wing (Mario Kart DS)

Baby Mario - Booster Seat (Mario Kart Wii)

Baby Luigi - Blue Falcon (More like Green Falcon) (Mario Kart Wii)

Toadette - Quacker (Mario Kart Wii)

Paratroopa - Mini Beast (Mario Kart Wii)

Diddy Kong - Dolphin Dasher (Mario Kart Wii)

Bowser Jr. - Sprinter (Mario Kart Wii)

Waluigi - Chopper (Mario Kart DS)

Petey Piranha - Piranha Prowler (Mario Kart Wii)

King Boo - Flame Charger (Mario Kart Wii)

Dry Bones - Tank Vehicle (Mario Kart DS)

R.O.B. - ROB-LGS (Mario Kart DS)

Baby Peach - Light Tripper (Mario Kart DS)

Baby Daisy - Light Dancer (Mario Kart DS)

Rosalina - Shooting Star (Mario Kart Wii)

Funky Kong - Honeycomb (Mario Kart Wii)

Dry Bowser - Flame Flyer (Mario Kart Wii)

**Tracks (SNES): **

Mario Circuit 1

Donut Plains 1

Ghost Valley 1

Bowser Castle 1

Mario Circuit 2

Ghost Valley 2

Choco Island 1

Donut Plains 2

Bowser Castle 2

Mario Circuit 3

Choco Island 2

Koopa Beach 1

Vanilla Lake 1

Bowser Castle 3

Mario Circuit 4

Donut Plains 3

Koopa Beach 2

Vanilla Lake 2

Ghost Valley 3

Rainbow Road

**Tracks (N64):**

Luigi Raceway

Moo Moo Farm

Koopa Troopa Beach

Kalimari Desert

Toad's Turnpike

Frappe Snowland

Choco Mountain

Mario Raceway

Wario Stadium

Sherbet Land

Royal Raceway

Bowser Castle

D.K.'s Jungle Parkway

Yoshi Valley

Banshee Boardwalk

Rainbow Road

**Tracks (GBA): **

Peach Circuit

Shy Guy Beach

Riverside Park

Bowser Castle 1

Mario Circuit

Boo Lake

Cheese Land

Bowser Castle 2

Luigi Circuit

Sky Garden

Cheep Cheep Islands

Kalimari Canyon

Snow Land

Ribbon Road

Yoshi Desert

Bowser Castle 3

Lakeside Park

Broken Pier

Bowser Castle 4

Rainbow Road

**Tracks (GCN): **

Luigi Circuit

Peach Beach

Baby Park

Dry Dry Desert

Mushroom Bridge

Mario Circuit

Daisy Cruiser

Waluigi Stadium

Sherbet Land

Mushroom City

Yoshi Circuit

DK Mountain

Wario Coliseum

Dino Dino Jungle

Bowser's Castle

Rainbow Road

**Tracks (DS): **

Figure-8 Circuit

Yoshi Falls

Cheep Cheep Beach

Luigi's Mansion

Desert Hills

Delfino Square

Waluigi Pinball

Shroom Ridge

DK Pass

Tick Tock Clock

Mario Circuit

Airship Fortress

Wario Stadium

Peach Gardens

Bowser's Castle

Rainbow Road

**Tracks (WII): **

Luigi Circuit

Moo Moo Meadows

Mushroom Gorge

Toad's Factory

Mario Circuit

Coconut Mall

DK Summit

Wario's Gold Mine

Daisy Circuit

Koopa Cape

Maple Treeway

Grumble Volcano

Dry Dry Ruins

Moonview Highway

Bowser's Castle

Rainbow Road

**Arenas (SNES): **

Battle Course 1 (Resembles Mario Circuit)

Battle Course 2 (Resembles Koopa Beach)

Battle Course 3 (Resembles Vanilla Lake)

Battle Course 4 (Resembles Donut Plains)

**Arenas (N64): **

Big Donut

Block Fort

Double Deck

Skyscraper

**Arenas (GBA): **

Battle Course 1

Battle Course 2

Battle Course 3 (Resembles Peach Circuit)

Battle Course 4

**Arenas (GCN): **

Nintendo Gamecube

Block City

Pipe Plaza

Cookie Land

Luigi's Mansion

Tilt-a-Kart

**Arenas (DS): **

Nintendo DS

Twilight House

Palm Shore

Sugar Top

**Arenas (WII): **

Block Plaza

Delfino Pier

Funky Stadium

Chain Chomp Wheel

Thwomp Desert

**Items: **

Mushroom

Triple Mushroom

Shell

Triple Shells

Red Shell

Triple Red Shells

Spiny Shell

Banana

Triple Bananas

Star

Golden Mushroom

Lightning

Blooper

Bullet Bill

Mega Mushroom

POW Block

Bob-Omb

Boo

**F.T.A.: **Now, in your reviews, request a race or battle, or request a newcomer to join, as well as their car (must be from DS or Wii versions of Mario Kart.) Here's the chart you must copy and paste, then fill in the blanks:

Which Mode: (Race or Battle)

Racers You Want in the Challenge: (Eight in the Race, Four in the Battle)

Track/Arena You Choose: (only the ones from above)

If no one reviews with requests, I'll do one myself! Anyways, Mario Kart All-Stars to come soon!


	2. Welcoming Welcome

**F.T.A.: **Here is the first chapter of Mario Kart All-Stars. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: **Welcoming Welcome

"Okay," Mario began. He and all the other past racers from Mario Kart games were in a black room with MC Ballyhoo and Big Top, "Why are we-a here?"

"Because you're all here for a new racing GP!" Big Top exclaimed in happiness.

"What? When?" DK Jr. exclaimed, since he had only been in one Mario Kart game, which was the first one.

"Starting…NOW!!" Ballyhoo answered as the black room began to reveal the actual location. They were in a huge racing stadium called "Star Road."

"Welcome to Star Road, a stadium where we shall access Races and Battles!" Ballyhoo explained, "In this tournament, racers will be racing or battling on tracks or arenas from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo Gamecube, Nintendo DS and Nintendo Wii versions of Mario Kart! The tracks are split into a series of races to win trophies! The tracks in each set of cups are always different! For example, let's say the first time, the first two tracks are Moonview Highway and Shroom Ridge, so the next time, its Moonview Highway and Banshee Boardwalk! Also, if you race well enough and complete certain tasks, you will be able to have to challenge a newcomer racer in a race or battle, depending on which mode you won in before the newcomer appeared. Anyways, let's get started!"

"To begin, we'll start with the first eight racers that appeared in the series on SNES Mario Circuit 1!" Big Top said as a voice was heard on the speakers.

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser, DK Jr., Koopa and Toad! Please enter the starting gate with your vehicles!" The voice announced. The racers entered their vehicles and drove down Star Road to the closed steel door. The steel door opened as the eight racers drove through.

The racers then appeared on SNES Mario Circuit 1, which had better animation then the bad SNES animation, thank you very much. The racers started their engines as Lakitu Koopa came to the starting line and held a traffic light thingy with three traffic lights. A Toad who wore a cap with black spots and wore a black-and-white checkered vest (who we will call Togo, which stands for Toad and Go) stood on a platform on the right of the starting line, holding a checkered flag. The first light on Lakitu's traffic light thingy lit up. It was red, and you could see the number 3 in it.

3!

The next light went off. It was orange, and the number 2 was seen in it.

2!

The final light went off. It was yellow, and the number inside of it was 1.

1!

Then, all the lights changed to green as Togo waved the checkered flag.

GO!

And the racers began to drive at top speed.

"And they're off! Mario has taken the lead with Luigi and Yoshi fighting for second. Right behind them in fourth is Toad and then Bowser, DK Jr. and Peach fighting for fifth place, but where is Koopa?" Ballyhoo asks as the camera in Star Road goes back to the starting line. It seemed Koopa Troopa was having starting troubles. He sighed as he got out of his Jet Bubble and kicked the back, starting it up. Koopa jumped back in and zoomed ahead, trying to at least catch up with Bowser, DK Jr. and Peach. The racers then got to the first turn as Mario picked up an Item Box and got…a Banana. Mario sighed as he dropped the Banana, but he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and drove off-road, giving Yoshi first place.

"As of now, it's Yoshi in first place, Luigi in second, Mario in a close third, Peach in fourth, Koopa in fifth, Toad in sixth, DK Jr. and Bowser tied for eighth," Ballyhoo announced, "And now the racers are reaching the annoying turn!" This turn was a very sharp one, but that didn't stop Yoshi as he passed the finish line in first place.

The winner is…

YOSHI!

1st: Yoshi: 9 Points

2nd: Luigi: 6 Points

3rd: Koopa: 3 Points

4th: Mario: 1 Point

5th: Toad: 0 Points

6th: Peach: 0 Points

7th: Bowser: 0 Points

8th: DK Jr.: 0 Points

Overall Standings:

1st: Yoshi – 9

2nd: Luigi – 6

3rd: Koopa – 3

4th: Mario – 1

5th: Peach – 0

5th: Bowser – 0

5th: DK Jr. – 0

5th: Toad – 0

Next Track in This GP: GCN Mushroom City


	3. Moo Zoom Meadows

**F.T.A.: **I know the chapter before said next was Mushroom City, but review requests come first in this story, so here is our first request race!

**Chapter 2: **Moo Zoom Meadows

"All right!" Ballyhoo exclaimed, "It's time for…hold on. Wait a second. Apparently, we have a request in the review box!" Lakitu uses his fishing rod to fish out a review from the review box. He gave it to Ballyhoo.

"Thank you, Lakitu," Ballyhoo said as Lakitu smiled. Ballyhoo then read the review:

_afrosamurai1_

_Which Mode: Race_

Racers You Want in the Challenge: Mario-standard kart M, Luigi-poltergeist 40, Peach-daytripper, Yoshi-egg 1, Bowser-tyrant, Bowser Jr.-sprinter, and Toad-mushmallow

Track/Arena You Choose: Moo Moo Meadows (I love that track!)

"Well, thank you, afrosamurai1 for our first request!" Big Top exclaimed, but then eyed the review upsettingly, "Um, there's something that afrosamurai1 didn't put. He only requested seven racers, not eight. So we must randomly choose another racer to join!"

"Well said, Big Top!" Ballyhoo exclaimed as he took Big Top off and put his hand inside, "Let's see." He pulled out a paper and read the name, "The racer is…R.O.B.!"

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Toad and R.O.B.!" The voice announced again, "Please enter your vehicles and get ready for afrosamurai1's race request: Moo Moo Meadows!" The eight racers entered their karts and went through the exit way, which was not blocked by the steel door.

The racers then appeared in WII Moo Moo Meadows. They started their engines as Lakitu Koopa flew in with the traffic lights. On the right was Togo with the checkered flag.

3!

2!

1!

GO!

Togo waved the checkered flag as the racers began driving. They started down the track as the pack was all bunched up with no clear leader yet. Then the racers reached the open field with the Moo Moos. Some made it through, and some crashed. Only three didn't crash: Mario, Bowser Jr. and R.O.B., while Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi and Toad all crashed, but revived quickly as Bowser Jr. picked up a Red Koopa Shell and hit Mario, knocking Mario into last place.

"So here are the as-of-now standings!" Ballyhoo exclaimed, "Bowser Jr. is in first, R.O.B. in second, Yoshi in third, Luigi in fourth, Bowser in fifth, Peach and Toad fighting for sixth, and Mario far behind the pack." Mario picked up a worthless Green Shell and tried hitting Peach or Toad, but the shell bounced off the fence and hit Mario again. The racers finally reached the Monty Moles as Bowser Jr. slid through them all, crossing the finish line in first. All the racers, since they had all been on this track, zoomed through. R.O.B., on the other hand, wasn't doing as well as he crashed into last place.

The winner is…

BOWSER JR.!

Standings:

1st: Bowser Jr.

2nd: Yoshi

3rd: Luigi

4th: Bowser

5th: Toad

6th: Peach

7th: Mario

8th: R.O.B.

"Hold on!" Ballyhoo exclaimed, "Apparently, we're getting a signal! A newcomer is coming our way! Since Bowser Jr. won, he gets to challenge the racer!" Suddenly, a light began flashing as Bowser Jr. was teleported to N64 Banshee Boardwalk in a challenge against a newcomer. The new racer drove in. It was Hammer Bro in the Super Blooper!

"In this race, Bowser Jr. shall challenge only Hammer Bro in a race to unlock him as a playable racer!" Ballyhoo laughed as Lakitu and Togo entered.

3!

2!

1!

GO!

Togo waved the checkered flag as Bowser Jr. and Hammer Bro. zoomed down the track. After a few turns, Bowser Jr., who was way behind Hammer Bro, picked up a Spiny Shell and fired it at Hammer Bro, sending him flying into the air and into a hole straight into the cold water. Bowser Jr. laughed as he entered the mansion and avoided the bats. He then picked up a Mushroom and zoomed across the finish line.

CONGRATULATIONS! Hammer Bro has been unlocked!


	4. From the Author

Just so you know, Mario Kart All Stars is not continuing on this profile, for I have made my own profile, named SuperSaiyanSonic75, so if you want to continue reading this story, please go to SuperSaiyanSonic75's account and read it from there.


End file.
